


Orion's Belt

by Jenocide



Series: Constellations [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Apparently I didn't learn that until after I finished this fic, Biting, F/F, OT3, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Solving your problems with sex never works, Someone hold an intervention, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Too much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenocide/pseuds/Jenocide
Summary: Laura might've been willing to leave well enough alone, but Carmilla wasn't. They've spent months tracking Mircalla and have finally caught up with her in Iceland.





	Orion's Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is finished. I was shooting for something heartfelt and ended up with a smut fest lol. Hopefully it's enjoyable.

“I’m freezing,” Laura said as she trudged through the snow.

“So you’ve said.”

Laura glanced sideways at Carmilla, who smiled when their eyes met. She seemed confident and that was reassuring even if her own feet felt like blocks of ice. Carmilla wore her standard outfit of leather pants, t-shirt, and the new leather jacket Laura had bought for her last Christmas. Her only concession to the weather was a pair of waterproof brown boots. They looked silly when paired with the rest of the outfit, but Laura wisely kept her mouth shut.

As for her own wardrobe, Laura felt a little like an Eskimo. She was grateful for the minimal snow, but Iceland in March was still bitterly cold. They’d been trekking through the country for a few hours, and Laura had reached the point where she was envious of her lover’s supernatural resistance to nearly all temperatures. Carmilla had been their only guide as they made their way across the landscape. Sure, it had only been about eight miles, but Laura was tired. And losing hope.

Almost as if she’d read Laura’s thoughts, Carmilla said, “I think we’ll be there soon. Here, let me take your pack.”

Laura shook her head. “No, I got it. You just focus on not getting us lost. And maybe getting us to this place so we don’t have to sleep outside.”

“No worries, cupcake. You’ll have a hot bath and some great food in your stomach tonight. We’re not far out.” She blew out a breath and said, “I know the person who runs the place. We’ll be taken care of.”

There had been a slight note of hesitation in Carmilla’s tone when she spoke about this place. Not so long ago, Laura would have tried to worm the information out of her, but she had a feeling that Carmilla was hoping there wouldn’t be too many questions. And neither of them spoke about the giant elephant stomping about and demanding attention.

Mircalla. Their lover. Gone. There really wasn’t much left to say.

Rather than focus on the things that could go wrong, like not finding her, Laura decided to ask about the other reason they’d embarked on this trip. “So, what are they like? The Northern Lights?”

Carmilla’s gaze instantly turned upwards, towards the heavens. “I’m not sure the experience can be described in words. Only when lying in your arms have I felt more in touch with the heavens.”

“You’re ridiculous. A goober,” Laura said, laughing. She bumped her shoulder against Carmilla’s. “But don’t worry, I’ve always been super attracted to goobers.”

“How fortunate. And would you also say that you’re attracted to goobers sexually?”

“If I’m being honest,” Laura said, in a conspiratorial tone, “then yes. For instance, there’s this one goober in particular, she’s a vampire, and whenever she says or does anything it’s everything I can do to keep my pants on.”

Nodding sagely, Carmilla said, “Hmm, well I don’t know if you’re looking for advice, but if you are then you might as well give in to your whims. This goober sounds like she’s irresistible. Your only choice is to accept your fate.”

“Really?” Laura tried to inject a note of misery into her voice, but couldn’t quite contain a snicker.

“Mmmm, yes. I’m afraid so.”

Laura sighed, theatrically, and said, “I suppose you’re right. Hey, will you help me get my clothes off? I might as well accept my ravishment now.”

Carmilla laughed loudly. “You know, if we weren’t on a schedule I’d take up the challenge.”

“It’s my loss I suppose. Although, I’m not really sure I want frostbite on my ass.”

“I’ll keep you warm with the heat of my passionate embrace,” Carmilla suggested airily. She walked backwards in front of Laura and waggled her eyebrows. “By the way, did I ever mention how much I love it when you curse? It’s hot.”

“Oh my god, you’re out of control.”

“My love is a burning flame that can melt-”

Before Carmilla could finish her sentence, Laura rushed her and placed a mittened hand over her mouth. “I know you’re trying to distract me from the cold, so thank you.”

A few hours later they arrived at a building that Carmilla described as a guest house. Something akin to a bed and breakfast apparently.

Smiling wryly, Carmilla said, “I uh, I knew the owner a while back. I’m not sure she’ll remember me, but even if she doesn’t, I made reservations.”

Laura eyed the building with renewed interest. It was mostly unassuming, but appeared large enough to offer eight or so rooms. Behind the building were a few smaller separated cottages. Cozy and welcoming. She could practically feel the heat from within beckoning her inside. At the moment, Carmilla’s past connection to whomever was in this house mattered less than taking a hot bath. So rather than ask questions that would soon be answered, Laura pulled the door open and stepped inside. Immediately, she caught the welcoming aroma of freshly baked bread and delicate spices. She slipped the heavy pack she carried to the floor and crossed the room to the front desk where an attractive older woman who might’ve been in her mid to late fifties was smiling at her.

“Hi! My name is Laura Hollis and my girlfriend and I have reservations?” Somehow this came out as a question rather than a certainty.

The woman’s smile widened as she took Laura in, but then she noticed Carmilla who waited in the background.

“Carmilla, well look at you!” the woman exclaimed, her smile growing wider. She moved out from behind the desk, seemingly drawn to the entrance way where Carmilla stood watching. When the woman was only a foot or so away she rushed forward and pulled a resigned vampire into her arms. “It’s good to see you again, beautiful as ever.”

“Hello Britta. It’s been a while.” Carmilla smiled crookedly. Her eyes, though, were guarded.

Britta, laughed and stepped back, giving them both some space. Her smile was a bit melancholy as she brushed a few silver strands of hair from her face. “A while? Yes, indeed. After your last pass through, you never said if you’d be back. I’m in the twilight of my life looking just as you did forty years ago. I know it’s true, but can scarcely believe it.”

With an uncomfortable shrug, Carmilla said, “Yeah.”

“Your twin passed through here a few days ago, so I’m somehow not surprised to be seeing you after her. But I was surprised that you have a twin.”

Laura and Carmilla shared a knowing look. “Yeah, twin.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated side by side at a table across from Britta who regarded them with unabashed curiosity. They’d been served large bowls of soup filled with vegetables and lamb called Kjötsúpa. Laura had questions, but quickly decided this would be one of the times she learned more by simply listening. She ate her food and observed the other two table occupants.

“I was furious with her for years,” Britta admitted to Laura in a lilting accent as she sipped a cup of tea. She laughed and rolled her eyes. “I was young and foolish and thought that it all must’ve meant something. She visited this place once, and at the time I thought it was for me. Then I thought she’d run off with some other girl.” The older woman’s eyes twinkled as she regarded Laura. “I suppose in the end this was true. I am grateful, though. You saved my life all those years ago, and never asked for a thing in return.”

With a slight shrug, Carmilla seemed as uncomfortable as always when praised about the good she might’ve done. “The room were renting will be enough.”

“Of course,” Britta said, smiling. “But you’ll not pay a single aurar during your stay.”

Soon, the conversation turned from pleasantries to the matter at hand. Britta took a sip from her tea and watched them with curious eyes. Well, mostly she stared at Carmilla. “I assume your twin came to see the lights.”

Carmilla shrugged again. She seemed unwilling to fill the void so Laura spoke up for her. “Yes, Mircalla. We appreciate you letting us know. Did she rent a room from you?” She didn’t correct the woman’s assumption about the connection between her vampires. Twins made more sense than alternate from another timeline.

“No. She seemed startled that I recognized her and left. She might be staying at my neighbor’s guest house, not far from here.”

Laura’s heart started racing at the knowledge that they were so close, but she forced herself to remain calm. “Thank you, Britta.”

Later, when they were alone, Laura began peeling off her clothes while Carmilla prepared a bath for the two of them. Britta insisted they take one of the available cottages, and the privacy was appreciated. They didn’t know if they’d be staying for a few nights or a week, but when Laura had held up her credit card, Britta insisted again that they accept her hospitality.

“So, she’s one of the girls you saved? And she knows you’re a vampire.”

“Britta. She was stubborn, headstrong, and she refused to believe a single word I’d said. I hadn’t quite refined my efforts to get the girls away from Mother so might’ve shown her my fangs. That’s about all it took for her to run home.”

“I think she had a crush on you. Still has, actually.”

“Yeah, well, that was the purpose Mother gave me.” Carmilla adopted a nasally voice that sounded nothing like the Dean, and said, “Seduce the girls, Carmilla. Make them want you, Carmilla.” Laura laughed which made Carmilla grin. “Speaking of Mother, when she no longer needed me after the latest group of sacrifices, I decided to travel the world. That’s when I met Britta again. By accident, actually. Her family owned this guest house. Iceland seemed like a place I could disappear, but of course there was never any escaping who I was.”

The entire statement was said offhandedly, without inflection, but Laura knew that her girlfriend still had some hang-ups in regards to her past, her family. Laura closed the distance between them, and from behind, wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist. She held her like that for a few moments as the tub filled. Wordlessly, they climbed into the steaming water one after the other. The tub was wide enough for both of them to rest comfortably, and Carmilla slid in front of Laura and leaned back until their bodies were pressed together.

Laura kissed Carmilla’s shoulder, then her neck. “I was worried I would never be warm again, but yay, I think I’m starting to regain feeling in my toes.”

“One would think you hadn’t grown up in Canada,” Carmilla said in an amused sounding drawl.

“Growing up in a country with freezing temperatures did not mean that I regularly spent days on end trekking around outside. Dad made me come in every thirty minutes after playing in the snow. He wanted to check for hypothermia. Besides, you aren’t allowed to give me a hard time about this. I can’t believe you don’t get cold. It’s offensive. I can’t believe I let you talk me into a hike through Iceland. Aren’t you supposed to be lazy?”

Carmilla chuckled, but didn’t otherwise respond. Laura dipped a washcloth into the water and ran it along Carmilla’s shoulders and arms. Her breasts. After a second pass, she replaced the cloth with her hands. Carmilla’s skin was still as pale and flawless as it had ever been and Laura could never resist touching her for long.

“Want me to wash your hair?” Laura asked, already reaching for the tie that held Carmilla’s hair up in a messy bun.

“Later, I think you should love me first.”

For the first time, Laura noticed that several candles had been lit around the small bathroom. She smiled. “I think I can do that.” Her hand slipped into the warm water and between Carmilla’s legs.

Laura enjoyed this. The control. The freedom to explore as she liked without the worry of being distracted with kisses and hands that knew her body so well. A part of her brain had a way of short-circuiting when receiving pleasure, so she made sure to take advantage of these opportunities when they arose.

Carmilla exhaled and shuddered when Laura cupped her breast with one hand and rolled the nipple between two fingers. And with her other hand she made slow measured circles around the outside of Carmilla’s clit.

Her mouth made a trail of kisses that started at Carmilla’s shoulder and ended at that sensitive place behind her ear. That sensitive place that always made Carmilla squirm, even if she claimed it didn’t exist. Soft, teasing little touches. Each one, a promise. When she reached her destination, Laura sucked hard at Carmilla’s skin, and like clockwork, she pushed the lower half of her body into Laura’s hand seeking an hurried reprieve. Laura had no intention of giving it to her. Instead she turned her attentions away from the clit and began to lightly run her fingernails through Carmilla’s fine pubic hairs.

Carmilla was often vocal during sex, and it was a skill she wielded well. The affectionate, confident way she whispered words against Laura’s flesh was sensual and erotic.

_Come for me. I love you. You are everything._

Her voice had a way of taking on a husky quality and possessed the power to make Laura wet, her nipples hard, and to have her gasping out pleas for release. But now, Carmilla was quiet. Only the barest hints of sound—soft moans and gentle sighs—escaped her lips. She was relaxed and willing to be led.

And so, Laura led. Her tender touches gradually grew more insistent. She slid a finger to either side of Carmilla’s clit and used firm strokes to pull and tease her tender flesh. Laura knew she was having an effect when she saw that Carmilla’s hands were white-knuckled and clutching the sides of the tub. It wasn’t enough. She wanted to break that silence. It was a direct challenge and she longed to hear her name whispered in worshipful surrender.

Her mouth settled over the curve of Carmilla’s neck, and when Laura thought she’d drawn out the experience enough, she bit down into the muscle. Barely hard enough to leave faint teeth impressions, but that wasn’t the point. She refused to be the only one in this relationship getting bitten. Carmilla laughed at this habit of hers, but there was very little doubt that it drove her wild too. Moments later, Carmilla’s back arched causing rivulets of water to spray over the sides of the bathtub.

“Laura, Laura, Laura. Love you. I love you,” Carmilla said in lamentation. And then when she finally sank back beneath the water she repeated it, but with greater clarity. “I love you.”

Laura knew better than to expect the tender moment to last. Carmilla’s vampire constitution lent her a quick recovery and within seconds she spun her body around and faced Laura on all fours. She wore a smile on her face that was equally sinful and playful.

“Make me come, Carm,” Laura said between hungry kisses. Carmilla pushed her body against Laura’s all while nipping at her lips and deepening the kiss. Water sloshed onto the floor from the rocking of their bodies. “With your mouth. I want your mouth.”

Carmilla kissed her one more time, smirked, then glided beneath the water. Wasting no time before planting her face between Laura’s thighs. Her dark hair came loose from her bun and floated just below the surface of the water in inky waves. Carmilla explored her with the casual ease of a vampire who didn’t need to breathe. Her dexterous tongue filled Laura up. Impossibly thick during one pass, then soft and pliant the next.

Laura threaded her fingers into Carmilla’s hair and guided her. And watched. She loved to watch. So many of her fantasies revolved around watching, and being seen. Her pulse ratcheted thinking about the times she managed to talk Carmilla—and Mircalla—into performing for the camera. Even the memories of those occasions were an incredible turn on.

Carmilla’s mouth sucked hard on her labia, likely just to see if she had Laura’s attention. Once their eyes met, through the water, she winked—stupid, sexy vampire—and began concentrating her attentions on Laura’s clit. Her fingers worked their way inside Laura’s body. Not deep, due to the lack of lubrication. But more than enough to make Laura tug on Carmilla’s hair and drive the heels of her feet into Carmilla’s back. If anything, this made her efforts to bring Laura to orgasm all the greater. Her lips curled around Laura’s clit where she then lashed it with her tongue.

Fire pooled in the base of Laura’s stomach and her muscles tensed. She wanted to scramble away or maybe just be consumed. Either way she needed an ending to this torment. It came when Carmilla lightly scraped her teeth across the hood of her clit. Pleasure overwhelmed her senses and she clamped her thighs tightly around Carmilla’s head. Only when the waves began to pass did she release her hold and sank, sated, into the warm water.

She could hardly move and was happy to let Carmilla pull her out of the tub and dry her off and get them ready for bed. “I think your feet bruised my back,” Carmilla complained as she climbed beneath the sheets.

Laura smiled and piled a few extra blankets on top of comforter before scrambling under the covers. She rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder knowing that by morning, Carm would likely have her in a koala hold. “You’ll heal in like twenty minutes.”

“I think it’s taking longer these days now that I’m getting older,” Carmilla said.  

“You literally have the body of a twenty-two-year-old.”

“I’m mortal now. I have aches and pains.”

“Please. Aches and pains? You’re a dork,” Laura said through a yawn. She was already drifting off to sleep, so her words sounded slurred when she asked, “We’re definitely not going out tonight?”

Carmilla laughed lightly, then reached over and turned off the lamp, enveloping the room in darkness. She embraced Laura, holding her tight. “No, there’s too much cloud cover, she won’t be there. Besides, I’m fairly certain someone needs her beauty sleep.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Hopefully.”

They slept in the next day, only venturing out for food before returning to their room for a nap. Carmilla said they likely wouldn’t see the northern lights until after midnight, and honestly after all the added stress over the last few days, Laura needed the extra rest. And Carm? She never really needed a reason to sleep.

That night Laura dressed warmly and only grew more nervous with each passing moment they didn’t talk about it. “So, what if she isn’t here?” she asked, the question bursting out, unrestrained.

Carmilla met her eyes and shrugged. “Then we look again tomorrow night. And the night after that. But she’s here, Laura.”

It wasn’t that easy. Staying indefinitely. Searching endlessly. Being tirelessly optimistic after repeated failures. They couldn’t put their lives on hold forever. They’d already spent months looking for her. Would it turn into years? Longer? She didn’t voice these concerns. Carmilla had been pushing them along, almost fervent in her desire to find Mircalla. She hadn’t spoken of her reasons for embarking on this quest and Laura hadn’t asked. Initially, she hadn’t cared.

That night Mircalla left Laura alone on the beach was one of the most painful of her life. Distraught, she went home to Carmilla and explained through sobs and broken sentences what had happened. The next day they had plane tickets to Spain. A few weeks later they were in France. Then Romania. There had been so many countries that Laura could hardly remember them all. They went to each with specific destinations in mind. Places Carmilla had visited in her life. Places she loved, and thus knew that Mircalla would’ve also loved. But each time they failed to find her, was another chip taken from Laura’s heart.

And now they were in Iceland. A final stop in a long line of final stops. She didn’t want to, but her heart dared to hope.

“Carm, I’m really confused about something,” Laura said thirty minutes into their hike.

Carmilla tossed a glance over her shoulder. “Yeah?”

“This is a crazy amount of walking and you are the laziest person I’ve ever met. Are you seeing what’s wrong with this picture? How these two things don’t belong together?”

“I’m going to remember you said that the next time you ask me to go down on you. The answer to your question, though, is that some things are worth the extra effort.”

Laura rolled her eyes and took ahold of Carmilla’s hand. Even through her mittens it was comforting. “Tell me we are going to find her.”

“We will.” She sounded just certain enough for Laura’s heart to skip a beat.

After another mile or so, Carmilla stopped and started looking around. Light was minimal, but that never seemed to cause her any issues. Eventually she said, “There. I recognize those rocks,” and pulled Laura along.

Laura squinted. Despite the darkness, the moon provided enough illumination for her to barely make out two huge boulders in the distance. Her footsteps faltered the closer they got. Somehow, she didn’t have this part planned out. A moment later, her arm was jerked and Laura realized she’d stopped moving. This was it, they were so close. And yet, that gulf still remained. That impasse that caused Mircalla to flee in the first place. She’d failed Mircalla once and didn’t see a way out of this that wouldn’t involve more rashly chosen words and hurt feelings.

Undaunted, and unburdened by Laura’s melancholy thoughts, Carmilla squeezed her hand and had them moving once more. She deftly navigated them through the terrain until they stood at the base of two huge boulders, one was tall, pointed and jutting into the sky, while its companion was long and flat. Although, flat might not have been the right description. It dwarfed them by at least twenty feet.

Her fears were confirmed when Carmilla led them to the base of it and said, “Here we are. Just need to climb up.”

Laura craned her neck. The rock face seemed mostly smooth, but maybe that was because she couldn’t really see anything. At all. She reached her hand out to feel the surface, but was waylaid by Carm who was laughing lightly.

“Wrap your arms around my neck. I’ll get us up there.”

“Uh.” Laura leaned her head back and tried to figure out which method was less likely to get her killed. Carm wasn’t exactly the most agile vampire, and now she was mortal. Carrying Laura up a rock face was practically the definition of _recipe for disaster_. Carmilla didn’t give her a chance to overthink it, and in moments she was scrambling up the wall with a petrified Laura clutching to her back.

When she was once again standing on firm ground, Laura swore to herself that she would apologize to her father for every single dangerous decision she’d ever made. But then her brain stopped working entirely. Mircalla was there, ten feet away, staring at them.

“You don’t listen, do you?” Mircalla asked wearily, eyes focused on Laura. As if Laura alone were the cause of all her misery. And maybe she was. Mircalla seemed lost and Laura couldn’t fault her that because she felt the same. She was about to answer, already on the defensive and caught somewhere between apologetic and outrage, when Carmilla moved to stand in front of her.

“We came to talk.”

“You’ve been following me for months,” Mircalla accused. “Yeah, I noticed you in Greece. Norway. I hoped you’d get the message after I gave you slip in Denmark. Apparently, I haven’t been clear enough. The cupcake and I did plenty of talking already. Most of it was while she was on all fours and my fingers buried inside of her.”

“Oh my god. Do you have to be a total ass?” Laura asked, scowling. She threw one of her gloves at Mircalla and smiled in satisfaction when it bounced off the stupid vampire’s head. The glare thrown her way was equally satisfying.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? I thought scathing disdain was your type. Somebody not meeting your needs?”

“Am I actually the most emotionally mature one here?” Carmilla asked, exasperated. “Look, I didn’t lead us here for her. Or me. I did this for you. We did this for you.”

“Me?” Mircalla looked confused and her question lacked the bite of her previous words.

“Yeah, you.” Carmilla sighed and brushed one side of her hair behind an ear and took a step forward. “It occurred to me at some point in all of this insanity that I really hadn’t taken any time to consider what you were going through. You viewed yourself as a charity case in our relationship. And I never thought to tell you otherwise.”

“I don’t need anything from either of you, _Carmilla_. I don’t need your _charity_.” Mircalla spoke Carmilla’s name with deliberate exaggeration, like it was something distasteful on her tongue.

“Yeah, I get that.” Carmilla said without offense. She took a step towards the other vampire. “I’m sorry that we made you feel that way. We weren’t listening, were we?” She laughed, without humor. “This was so easy for Laura and me. We were in love and had walked through fire together for one another. And we came out of it stronger than ever. It took less than a day for us to decide to let you in. But that’s the problem, we never really let you in.”

Laura could see that Mircalla’s expression was still guarded, but she seemed receptive to what was being said. She wanted to echo what Carmilla was saying, to punctuate every single word with sentimentality. But also, she wanted to hear what Carm had to say.

“Our cupcake—”

“ _Your_ cupcake,” Mircalla said cutting her off.

“Our cupcake,” Carmilla repeated, patiently. Another step closer. “She loves so hard. Fiercely. Like you, I doubted her feelings. We never talked about it, about your Laura. I didn’t think you’d want to. I figured it would be easier for both of us to avoid that topic. But, you can’t avoid it, can you? It’s there, a constant reminder that sits like a molten ember on your heart. Two loves. Two tragic endings. Why risk a third? Especially when she belonged to someone else?

“I imagine your Laura was a lot like _our_ Laura.” Carmilla continued. She laughed, amused and exasperated. “Maddening. The most frustrating person I’ve ever known. And she loves so hard. I didn’t see it at first. And because I didn’t see it, she and I went through some pitfalls. I broke it off because I thought she didn’t see me.” She pressed a hand to her heart.

Carmilla took another step. Perhaps five feet separated her and Mircalla.

“She killed Vordenburg for you,” Mircalla said, her voice a whisper on the wind. Almost disbelieving and the anger having drained as quickly as it arrived.

“To save me, yeah. It’s funny though. Before that, when we were broken up, I couldn’t stay away from her. You couldn’t either. You kept finding small ways to remain in her orbit. When you walked away that first time, I didn’t try to stop you because I thought that it’s what I would’ve wanted. Except, I was wrong. You didn’t really want to walk away, did you?”

Mircalla didn’t respond. Indecisiveness was written across her features. Carmilla moved closer again. She seemed relaxed to Laura, which was ridiculous since the moment was fraught with tension.

“You thought you had to. We made a few mistakes, the three of us. You see, when Laura saved me from Vordenburg, I knew what I meant to her. It took us time to get to this place where there is no doubt, no uncertainty. But at least I knew in that moment with Vordenburg that I was loved. I knew.” Two more steps and they stood face to face. “You never got that moment of breathtaking clarity and so there’s doubt. I know you love her, because I do. And in all the ways that matter, we are the same.”

For the first time since Carmilla had started speaking, Mircalla’s eyes met Laura’s. “I do.”

The confirmation of Mircalla’s love was a salve to Laura’s heart. She hadn’t been sure. “I do too, Mir.”

“I’m not sure it changes anything,” Mircalla said. “I’m still the third person in a relationship made for two.”

Carmilla shook her head. “That’s where you’re wrong. The problem was never with me and Laura, or even you and Laura. It’s you and me. If this thing is going to work, then we have to find a way to be equals. I’m not ‘Carmilla one’ and you’re not ‘Carmilla two’. We’re individuals who happen to share some similar memories.”

Mircalla snorted and said, “You make all of it sound easy.”

“It’s not easy, but I want to try.”

“Where would we start?”

“With a kiss.”

Laura’s breath hitched as she watched the scene in front of her play out. Carmilla cupped Mircalla’s jaw in her hand as she leaned in, bringing their lips together. They’d kissed before, usually in the throes of passion, and definitely not so often that Laura couldn’t remember each and every time. This kiss between her two vampires was nothing like the ones she’d seen before.

There was no sexual haze to mask what was happening. They were each laid bare before the other. Laura considered that this was perhaps their first truly honest moment of intimacy. They stumbled, initially. Noses bumping which made them laugh in embarrassment and try again. Finally, they seemed to find their place and relaxed into the kiss. Mircalla’s hands gripped Carmilla’s shoulders and held her close, worried that this tenderness would be fleeting and snatched away as quickly as it had come.

What happened next took her by surprise. The sky was slashed open, split apart by a brilliant light. Within seconds the light softened and began to move, now tinted by shades of dazzling green. The lights danced across the sky, blanketing the darkness with splendor. These were the Northern Lights and Laura wondered if she’d ever seen anything more beautiful and majestic.

Eventually she realized that Carmilla and Mircalla had come to stand on either side of her. Carmilla taking her hand easily, Mircalla less so. Laura felt the Mir’s fingers graze against her own and didn’t give it a second thought. She clutched Mircalla’s hand and swore never again to let go.

“I can’t believe between the two of you, you’ve seen that ten times!” Laura said, recognizing that she was babbling and punctuating every sentence she said with an exclamation point. It was a nervous habit and one that both Carmilla and Mircalla seemed content to let her run with.

They were walking at a brisk pace back to the guest house. The vampires per usual were contemplative which left Laura alone to fill the silence. They’d probably be fine if she mirrored them, but who could do that? She literally just saw the sky explode in light while two hot vampires were making out in front of her. Of course, she was going to talk about it. Endlessly. It was either that or describe in explicit detail the kiss she witnessed.

Laura wasn’t sure what it meant, but Mircalla was still holding her hand and that was everything. The thing was, she felt happy. For the first time in months, years really, her heart didn’t feel like it had been torn asunder.

By the time they reached the small house Laura had run out of things to say. At least for the moment. She held tightly to Mircalla’s hand and trained her eyes onto the vampire while Carmilla unlocked the door.

“Is this real?” She asked in a whisper.

Mircalla tilted her head in Laura’s direction. “I don’t know,” she admitted and followed Carmilla inside. She didn’t let go of Laura’s hand, though, and that was real.

Once inside, Carmilla discarded the few items she wore for warmth. When she noticed that neither Mircalla nor Laura had moved to do the same, she said, “Um, so are you two going to be awkward for the rest of the night?”

“I’m really not sure what to do.”

“Where is this going?”

Mircalla and Laura spoke at the same time which resulted in a shared smile.

“I don’t have answers about tomorrow. None of us do, so why don’t we just tackle what happens tonight? Which if you asked me,” Carmilla said, dragging her words out, “probably should involve nudity and orgasms. Or we could cuddle?”

“Is cuddling actually a real choice or are you messing with us?”

“What do you think, cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice dropped to a lower register. Pure sex. She toed out of her boots and then dropped her t-shirt on top of them. “However…” She trailed off walked over to stand in front of Laura. She lifted each of Laura’s hands up and pressed a kiss to her palms. “Do you trust me?”

Laura frowned, confused. “You know I do.”

“Good. I want you to sit this one out. Watch.”

“You want her to watch? Us?” Mircalla asked, eyebrow raised. Intrigued. Curious.

Carmilla released Laura’s hands and turned back to Mircalla. “I think if this is going to work, we need to stop making the reason for this relationship entirely about Laura.”

“It’s not like we haven’t touched before.”

“Yeah. But maybe we need to find out how we work together when Laura isn’t the central focus,” Carmilla said, then paused, “Our only reason to be here. We could hash out some heart-to-heart bullshit, or we could have a little fun. What do you say?”

Mircalla smiled crookedly and accepted Carmilla’s offered hand. “I think that this isn’t what Mattie had in mind when she told me I needed to learn to love myself.”

That was the crux of it all. Logically Laura knew that it would be unhealthy for her to remain as the sun for the two planets who revolved around her. It made sense, and watching did sound kind of hot. Carmilla’s speech had delivered quite the dose of clarity. Not that Laura hadn’t already realized the flaws in their initial arrangement. Back then she’d thought that loving two Carmilla’s would be as easy as loving one. It hadn’t occurred to her that they would need more than that.

Mircalla licked her lips, and glanced briefly at Laura and said, “Okay.”

“Cupcake,” Carmilla said to Laura. The smile she wore was affectionate with a hint of desire. “Do you think you might enjoy watching while I explore…my inner self?” She winked and motioned to Mircalla. The question was a formality since everyone knew that Laura was internally celebrating.

Laura laughed. “Oh my god, you’re such a goober.” Holy Hufflepuff, this was really going to happen. Carmilla and Mircalla having sex. While she _watched_. Too bad she left her video blogging equipment at home.

Mircalla strolled over to them and took Laura’s hand to lead her over to a chair. “Dumb jokes aside, I think she’s right in this.” Mircalla ducked her head, clearly wanting to look anywhere but at Laura. She reverently traced the lines of Laura’s palm. “I want to touch you again, but more than that, I want to belong here.”

Laura’s heart shouted that Mircalla had always belonged here. With her. With Carm. With them.

“Where do you want me…Carmilla?” Mircalla asked.

“I’m assuming that like me, you had a brief thing going with Mattie?” Carmilla stood behind her, a breath away. She brushed her lips against Mircalla’s shoulder. A caress. “Do you remember what it was like, being with a vampire?”

Mircalla exhaled. “Yes. It was intense.”

“Yes, that’s an appropriate description.” Carmilla locked eyes with Laura while sucking hard on Mircalla’s neck. “Wasn’t it nice letting go, not holding anything back?” When she received an agreeing hum in response, Carmilla continued, “You have options. I can take it easy on you, or I can fuck you like I would a vampire.”

Laura sat in the chair, nearly bouncing in excitement. She’d always been a participant in their sexual adventures. Watching was new. It was like 3D porn. Her eyes were wide in anticipation when Mircalla whirled around, fangs extended. Carm’s were too. Mircalla pushed Carmilla against one of the support beams. She nipped at Carm’s jaw. “So, you plan on fucking me? Who’s to say I’m not fucking you?”

Smirking, Carmilla said, “You could, but that would mean I’ll be the one wearing the strap-on with the creampuff.”

Oh. Laura nodded enthusiastically to let them know she was fine with this plan. Suddenly, her clothes were too warm even though a moment ago she’d felt chilly. She shrugged out of her outer layers before relaxing into the chair.

Mircalla pushed her body into Carm’s, breast to breast before dropping her arms and backing down. “That’s how we’re playing it, huh?”

Carmilla smirked. “There’s certain advantages to knowing oneself.” She spun them in a circle where upon she slammed Mircalla’s back into the wooden beam. The vampire didn’t complain about the treatment, but the wood creaked in protest. She didn’t waste time stripping Mircalla and, in seconds, a pile of shredded clothing was strewn across the floor. Carmilla paused a moment to take the other vampire in. She’d obviously seen this body every time she looked in the mirror, but her expression was admiring. “I see you, Mir. I see _you_ ,” she said, words heavy with meaning.

And then she struck. Her mouth collided with Mircalla’s in a kiss that could only be described as feral. It was nothing like the tender kiss they’d shared earlier that evening, nor like anything they shared on those rare occasions in the past. Neither took any care for their fangs, and in seconds blood fell in droplets from the cuts on their lips. Carmilla’s hands were holding Mircalla’s breasts. Her fingers pinched and tweaked her nipples roughly which resulted in a hiss from Mircalla who dug her fingernails into Carmilla’s shoulder blades.

Laura was enthralled, fascinated. And extremely turned on. She’d seen enough evidence in the past to know that her vampires enjoyed all kinds of sex, and she’d never had any complaints about the rough treatment. This wasn’t rough sex, not like Laura had experienced anyhow. From the earlier discussion, she’d somehow assumed that Mircalla would be bottoming for Carmilla, but if this was bottoming, then Laura was pretty sure she’d been doing it wrong.

In a flash of movement, they were on the floor with Carmilla swaying over Mircalla, her hand snaking between the other woman’s thighs. The angle obscured most of that action, but Mircalla’s face told the story of what was happening. The moment she was penetrated, the ache of the initial stretch, and the first brush of fingertips to her g-spot.

They didn’t start slow. The wet slapping sound of sex filled the air, a cruel sound when one couldn’t join in. The taut muscles of Carmilla’s upper back stood out as she thrust her fingers in and out of Mircalla. Laura knew from experience her arm would never tired. It could go for hours, and had. Her other hand held Mircalla’s wrists together above her head. Their bodies crashed together like two ocean waves, fluid and violent.

Mircalla wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s hips and flipped them over. They didn’t miss a beat; in synch like they’d done this dozens of times. Mircalla planted a hand between Carmilla’s breasts and rode her fingers aggressively. Their eyes remained locked, communicating some kind of understanding.

And Laura, she fidgeted in her a chair. Filled with a nervous energy demanding that she do something, anything. Watching was great, but it was seriously frustrating. Although…she’d been told to watch, but not that she couldn’t touch herself. This was probably bending some unspoken rule, but that wasn’t an issue. This kind of rule breaking tended to end well. She unbuckled her pants and slipped her hand into her underwear. Her fingers were cold, but they were a relief as against her heated flesh.

She was wet, which wasn’t a surprise. But the fact that she was already so close, was. Laura skirted her clit—it already throbbed with need—and slipped two fingers inside. There wasn’t much room to maneuver, but she could make do. She didn’t want to rush it, but touching herself made Laura feel like she was a part of the scene playing out in front of her.

The fire that had fueled the vampires had waned, becoming a smolder rather than an all consuming flame. Laura wondered if in their passion they’d forgotten about her watching them. It didn’t matter, she didn’t feel left out. Not with her fingers keeping her body at attention.

She watched Mircalla, head thrown back in rapture, roll her hips in a continuous and smooth motion. Carmilla’s free hand held on to her hips, occasionally slapping the ass at her fingertips. Mircalla took everything she had to give. Leaning over, her breasts brushed against Carm’s while they shared a deep kiss. This one, slow and sensual. Carmilla whispered something against her lips and then both vampires turned their gazes to Laura who had the sudden impression of being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It wasn’t the worst analogy.

Mircalla closed her eyes and inhaled. “Yes, she smells good. Delicious,” she said, replying to whatever Carm had said. “I want this…so much.”

“Then take it,” Carmilla said, pressing kisses along the lines of Mircalla’s throat.

Figuring that was advice for everyone, Laura passed her thumb over her clit, flicking it until she felt the muscles around her fingers begin to flutter and contract in orgasm. A loud moan broke the silence of the room, and even through the haze of her desire, Laura recognized it as her own. When she opened her eyes, two naked and ridiculously hot vampires were standing in front of her. She shifted nervously and pulled her hand out of her pants.

Carmilla smiled and knelt before her. She took ahold of Laura’s hand and licked the arousal off her fingers. Her tongue seeking out every drop. Laura bit her lip to hold back an embarrassing whimper and met Mircalla’s eyes. She recognized the hunger there, the longing. 

Ignoring Carmilla’s attempt to control the situation, Mircalla pulled Laura to her feet. “You were promised to me as spoils,” she said, a hint of fang showing in her sly grin. She lifted Laura’s sweater over her head while Carmilla tag teamed and made quick work of the lower garments.

Standing naked before them, Laura’s heart thrummed wildly. Madly. “You know, technically I’ve had my turn. It would be a little selfish to hog all the attention.”

“I don’t think so,” Carmilla replied, wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist from behind and nuzzling her neck. “It’s my turn to watch now. She’s going to take you Laura.”

“Yes, but…”

“But?” Mircalla asked, a frown creasing her brow. “I thought-”

Laura cut her off with a desperate kiss. It was a reaffirmation. A kiss that held every ounce of love and heartache that coursed through her. Mircalla’s lips were as soft as she remembered, so much like Carm’s, and yet in her opinion, distinctly Mircalla. “Yes, I want you. The only thing I’ve ever wanted was for the three of us to be together like this. But, I can’t do that Mir, if you’re going to run away again. I need to know that you can trust in us.”

Mircalla lifted Laura’s hand and traced the knuckles with her thumb, her dark fathomless eyes drinking in every groove and tiny detail written in her skin. She caressed the tiny scar just above Laura’s index finger that had been earned by the mishandling of a kitchen knife. “I kept waiting for things to go wrong. For you to decide that one ‘Carmilla’ is enough.” She sighed, then said, “I ran because it was easier to leave you than to wait for you to leave me.”

“Mir, I-”

“No, let me finish,” Mircalla said, “I knew you were in Iceland, and I knew you followed me. But Laura, I waited on that rock for you.” She closed her eyes and blew out a deep breath. “I waited even though my every instinct was to run. I’m tired of running. Running from you and Carmilla. Running from the only place that has ever felt like home. I can’t promise you there won’t be bad days, but I’ll try.”

Taking a moment to consider her words, Laura eventually said, “All I want from you is to talk to us on those bad days. You, me, Carm? We suck at communication and that has to get better. Trust us to be there for you.”

“I swear, I’ve never been _this_ dramatic,” Carmilla muttered quietly, then grunted when Laura elbowed her. “Hey, I’m just saying that this is a conversation that could take place later.”

Mircalla cupped the sides of Laura’s face and smiled. “She’s right. I think it’s time I claim my prize. Do you want to be my prize, Laura?”

They kissed. Lips coming together again and again. Mircalla’s tongue against her own, Carmilla’s mouth painting a trail of kisses on her neck. Laura was caught between them and knew there was no better fate. Two hands kneaded her breasts, tugging and rolling her nipples. A quick pinch causing Laura to groan into Mircalla’s mouth.

Mircalla’s strong hands gripped Laura’s backside and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around the vampire’s hips. Her hands were tangled in Mircalla’s hair. Her teeth tugged on Mircalla’s lips. And Carmilla all the while continued her erotic assault on Laura’s breasts. Her neck. Shoulders. Arms. The vampires worked in unison, seeking out and touching every erogenous zone on her body. Except the one she wanted touched.

“Please,” Laura gasped in desperation while grinding her center against Mircalla’s waist. “More.”

Behind her, Carmilla hummed. “Somebody sounds like they want to get fucked.”

“Perhaps, but I’m not sure she’s ready.” Mircalla sucked hard on Laura’s pulse point, carefully using her fangs to tease. The sharp points pressed into her delicate flesh, but didn’t cut. “Why don’t you check?”

A sob escaped Laura when Carmilla’s fingers entered her from behind. One at first, but then two. Fingers probing and testing her readiness. She nearly complained when they pulled out, but almost immediately those delicious wonderful fingers were back inside. Filling her. Carmilla’s thrusts were slow, but were delivered with enough power to make Laura hiss in pleasure.

“Is this what you want, cupcake? To get fucked between two vampires?” Carmilla asked, her voice husky with lust.

Laura tried to answer, but Mircalla’s fingers dug into her ass and started bouncing her on Carmilla’s hand. Hard and fast. There was a third finger now and she felt impossibly stretched. Her clit demanded attention, but for once Laura didn’t think she needed it’s assistance. Someone was laughing delicately in her ear, and she came. Her body seized up as the shockwaves overtook her, and Laura was grateful for the two lovers who held her aloft. As she recovered, she was cognizant of being carried to the bed, then reclining against Carmilla’s chest. And most importantly, she was aware of being held and stroked with loving caresses.

And Mircalla hovered above her, smiling. She seemed lighter. Happy even. She leaned down and dragged her lips across Laura’s, but didn’t linger. Her destination was Carmilla’s mouth. They shared a prolonged kiss over her shoulder.

“Are we done?” Laura asked. Despite the two orgasms, she felt unfulfilled, her body still thrumming with need.

“Hardly,” Carmilla replied, pulling away from Mircalla’s kiss. “I think clone club would probably enjoy fucking you with the Cupcake.”

“The Cupcake?” Mircalla asked, frowning.

“The strap-on. My bag is over there. It’s in the side pouch.”

“You let her name the dildo after a pastry?” Mircalla asked disbelieving and hopped off the bed. She rifled through the backpack until and pulled out the cupcake dildo. Holding it in hand, Mircalla’s expression was wide-eyed and awed. “Oh. Well, this is inspired. She chuckled and began tightening the straps around her thighs.

“So glad you approve.” Carmilla’s hand massaged circles on Laura’s abdomen, moving steadily southward until she reached the downy fine hairs of her pubic region. Using two fingers she split Laura’s labia and exposed her clit to the cool air. “Look at her, she wants it.”

Cat-like, Mircalla crawled across the bed until she knelt between Laura’s spread legs, the heavy cock laying inches from where she needed it. Mircalla lifted and draped Laura’s thighs over her own before adding a liberal amount of lube from a bottle she’d pulled out of the bag. Soon, she inched closer until the head of the cock pushed into Laura’s opening. Carmilla’s fingers acted as a guide, and oddly, this added a touch of intimacy to the moment. They were in this together.

Despite the fact that Laura was slick with her own arousal, Mircalla skillfully took her time easing inside. After each thrust she would pull all the way out, slowly as to watch the large head slip from Laura’s body, before pushing back in. The cycle seemed never-ending with Mircalla progressing only an inch or so at a time. She was gentle, her eyes focused on the visual of the phallus penetrating Laura’s body.

When she was—finally—completely embedded, Mircalla smiled up at Laura, pulling off sweet and sultry with one look, and said, “Don’t hold back. I want you to come as often as you’re able.” Her hands gripped either side of Laura’s hips. “I’m going to fuck you until I come.”

She was true to her word. Her pace started slow, with long silken strokes that pulled all but the head of the dildo to the edge of Laura’s body before sinking it back in. Behind her, Carmilla continued to wreak havoc. One hand on Laura’s breast, twisting her nipple, and the other steadily strumming her clit. Demanding without words that she succumb. Eventually, that hand wedged between their bodies, Carmilla seeking her own pleasure.

Laura’s hand took over, fingers running over her clit. She could feel the muscles in the arm beneath her, flexing and bringing Carmilla closer. “Mir, please, please.”

Mircalla’s rhythm changed, turned primal, rough. She slammed the cock home and began using shorter, faster strokes. With each thrust another layer fell away, revealing a portion of the animal that lay hidden behind the woman. But Laura never worried she would be harmed. Even wild, frenetic like this, a part of Mircalla knew to hold back.

Laura came, a release that was no escape from her reality of pleasurable torment. It felt like a vortex of lighting and fire flooding through her veins. She arched away from Carmilla’s hold only to be reeled back in, held tighter than before. Carm’s fangs were at her neck, not biting, but a reminder that should she behave there were other pleasures to be had.

“Mir,” Laura said, panting, “don’t hold back.” She locked her feet together behind Mircalla’s back.

Mircalla’s eyes narrowed, and she bared her fangs, a rumbling growl sounding from the back of her throat. Her hips fired rapidly, a wave of motion almost too fast to see. The tendons of her neck stood out as she buried the cock inside Laura over and over before finally grinding in a few harsh circles and collapsing on top of her.

“I love watching you get fucked, creampuff. Your body being used for her pleasure,” Carmilla said, nipping at Laura’s ear. “But you need to come again, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Laura pleaded, not caring if she sounded pathetic. She grimaced as Mircalla pulled the dildo free, but was quick to offer reassurances to assuage the concern she saw on her lover’s face. “No, it’s okay. Just a little sore.”

Chuckling, Carmilla pricked her fangs against Laura’s neck and began licking at the droplets of blood that welled up. “Yes, she’ll be fine. But I think you owe her another orgasm, clone club. I’m thirsty and I’d love not to drink alone.”

Mircalla smiled and while her hands deftly removed the strap-on she shared a heated kiss with Laura. “I’d love to.” She worked her way down Laura’s body until she was in position to lick Laura’s pussy. She did so lightly, her tongue seeking to sooth the ache she’d caused. Her tongue dipped inside before swirling around Laura’s clit then wrapping her lips around it. She sucked hard, lashing at the bundle of nerves until Laura squirmed and cried out.

“Now,” Laura said, just as the earthquakes shattered her, one after the other. The vampires, Carmilla at her neck, and Mircalla at her thigh bit down. They drank, sipping languidly, carefully. And even then, it only lasted a few short seconds. Her only consolation is that this wouldn’t be the last time. There would be tomorrow.

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?” Mircalla asked, for the third time, as she tended to the pinprick wounds at Laura’s thigh. Carmilla had already cleaned and applied a band aid to the ones on her neck.

Laura laughed, exhausted and perhaps slightly lightheaded. “I’m too tired to hurt. I’ll hurt tomorrow. Right now, I only want to sleep. Please, just hold me.” She was on the outside, with Mircalla laying in the center, between them.

“Okay. I’ll check on it tomorrow.”

Carmilla grumbled. “Do you two think that maybe we could talk about tomorrow, tomorrow?”

She was closest to the lamp tonight, so Laura leaned over and switched the light off. When she turned back she saw something dimly glowing in Mircalla’s hand. A tiny plastic star. “Is that…?”

“Everywhere I go, I’ve carried this with me,” Mircalla whispered. “Even when I felt so lost in my misery and despair, I held this as a reminder that you thought I was worth loving. For a long time, I didn’t know how to be happy with you, but I’d like to learn.”

“We can do this, the three of us,” Laura said. She could feel Carmilla’s arm being thrown over Mircalla’s waist and was suddenly renewed, energized by hope and happiness and remembrances of a thousand kitten videos. She felt ready to tackle life, but before she could announce this, Mir and Carm spoke.

“Laura, no.”

Laura sighed, her smile set at a thousand watts and brighter than all the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen the Northern Lights and while I did research them, I'm sure I messed something up. Don't murder me.
> 
> Come visit me here: [ heyjenocide ](https://heyjenocide.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And if you have a moment, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Good or bad. Thanks for reading!


End file.
